Trapped in Jurrasic Park
by sonicalien
Summary: What will Zim and Tak do if they both get trapped... IN JURRASIC PARK? ZATR OFFICIALLY CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

Trapped in Jurassic Park

Chapter 1

At Skool

"Mrs. Bitters?" Zim asked "What Zim?" "I need to………um go milk my zorgburger." "Ok……. But MAKE IT QUICK."the old monster replied. And at that moment Zim was in the hall. "OK…… she scares me." A little communicator appeared on his wrist. "GIR!" Zim said "Yes?" Gir's voice coming out of the communicator said "Come get me I need to get home and do some resea-"OKEY DOKEY!" Gir yelled Zim walked outside and there was Gir in his horribly designed costume. "Hop on!" Gir said They arrived at the base. "Intriguing……" Zim said looking at his computer "If I can get a skin sample from each of these monsters I can clone them and destroy the humans! Gir!" Zim yelled "Yeah?" Gir replied "I will buy you 20 tacos if you come with me on a little trip"

1 HOUR LATER

Zim and his robot were in the voot "Be right back." Zim said and pulled a laser gun out of his PAK he walked into Crazy Taco "GIVE ME TACOS!" Gir heard Zim yell and the windows were ligting up violet and he heard laser shooting but Gir couldn't see anything because the windows were too dirty.

Zim finally walked out with a paper bag full of tacos "OK…" Zim said a few hours later

"Were here so Gir , you stay on the beaches." "YAY I LOVE THE BEACH!!!!!" Gir said as he jumped on Zim's head "Hey Gir I cant see! Zim crashed on the beach "Ugh! You horrible little robot! Well, you stay here and fix the cruiser." Zim said in a blind rage

Gir started crying and Zim looked behind Gir and saw a small pod with metallic tentacles. "Tak….." Zim said under his breath and jumped in the jungle he heard a voice "Mimi, we have to get DNA from the dinosaurs." "TAK!" Zim said to her "Zim…." Tak said "Sorry Tak but I have to kill you right here right now, this is my plan and I'm NOT going to let you take it!" He yelled "Very well……" She replied "Why wait?"

Right before they started fighting Zim heard growling in the bushes "Oh no…." Zim said "What?" "Tak we don't have time for battle, RUN!"

(End Chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped in Jurrasic Park

Chapter 2

Zim's spider legs unfolded from his PAK as well as Tak's. "Follow me, Zim said "And we can kill each other later." Zim lifted himself above the treetops. His spider legs taking him ahead. "There!" Tak said "The volcano!" Zim locked his spider legs onto the volcano with hi PAK's targeting system. Zim's spider legs launced him into the air the spider legs stretched an incredible length until they grappled onto the dormant volcanoe's side. "Do the same thing!" He yelled before he sped off. She did.Zim was sitting on a rock when she got there. "Lets get this over with." Zim said She struck him in the face with one of her spider legs and kicked him down. Zim wrapped all of his around her legs and tripped her down she fell flat on her face. She got up but as soon as she did he hit her in the face. Their spider legs came in a grapple. Then they heard heavy breathing and growling, There stood a Tyrannosaurus rex. "Yes the one I've been looking for!" Zim said and jumped toward the dino.He made the jump but at a price. He was on the head ready to take a sample but his leg was trapped in the jaws. "Help!" he yelled while being shook around. As he swung by Tak he said "THAT MEANS YOU!!!" Tak groaned "The only reason I'm doing this is that I not him but I can kill you." She started blasting it with a ray gun. It didn't even faze him. A little communicator opened on her wrist "Mimi we have a problem we're being attack but my rays won't even phase him." Mimi was strangling Gir when she heard the transmission. She dropped him and flew away. When Mimi got there they were blasting him to distract. "Mimi hit him with an ion blast!" Mimi's eyes lit up a bright yellow a huge beam came from each eye. The T- rex roared in pain and boomed off. "Well Zim I- UGH! What are you doing?" Zim was knelling beside the burnt skin he took a sample. "Tak I demand a truce." "What?" she replied "Think about it Tak if we ban together we can destoy the humans faster! We both have the same goal." He said "Interesting proposition." She said "Proposition accepted." She said They shook hands but her fingers were crossed.


	3. Chapter 3

Trapped in Jurrasic Park

Chapter 3

"Gir , I'm going to record my thoughts into your modulator." Zim said :"MASTAS GOT

A DIARY!!!!" Gir yelled tauntingly "Its not a diary! It's a journal, Somethind far more

different than a diary." He said "Okey dokey…" Gir said 'I Get a funny feeling when im

around Tak somewhat like human emotions I've been researching lately. I will continue

to search why. Signing off." Zim heard Tak swear, Zim went to see why. "What's

wrong?" He said. "Mimi short circuited and it's going to take a lot more work." She

explained "Lets see if I can fix her." He said Zim fiddled with the wires a little bit and

Mimi shooped back to life. "There you go You know the way I got into the academy was

for my mechanic skills." He said "Hey zim?" Tak said He turned around and with a

flash of her eyes he was unconscious. He whoke up in a bamboo cage reinforced by steel

juice a liquid when sprayed on something it would become as hard on adementium.

"Well it seems you're awake." She said "I thought we had a deal!" Zim said angrily "A

deal ?!? Why would I do that?" she said While she was talking he noticed the roof. "You

forgot something." He said. A spider leg unfolded from his PAK a laser came out of the

leg and cut a hole in the top. "Nice try though." He said with a smirk and was gone.

Zim was limping through the forest because of the bite, he was poring a haling potion on

it when he was attacked. Three velociraptors. He said, "You don't know what your

dealing with…" he said, he grabbed each of them with his spider legs and took a sample

from each of them. With the impact of the fall they ran off. Tak was in the jungle when it

started raining. At first she shrugged it off, but then it felt like acid. She started to scream

in pain but it stopped all of a sudden. There was Zim leaning above her protecting her

from the deadly rain. He was writhing in pain until it stopped and he fainted. Antennae

limp. "Zim……." She said Zim woke up so early it was still dark. He was walking on his

spider legs when he felt a tug on them. It was Tak. "Why did you do that?" she asked "In

the academy I learned to never let a fellow irken die." He said as he walked off.

LATER

Zim was in his voot when he started to rcord "I think the emotion is love,…….. NO! I

will not let the tallest see me in such a way. Tak was outside the voot with her ear to the

voot. "Zim loves me?!" she said But then blushed.

(Author's note) We wish you a merry jingly we wish you a merry jingly we wish you a merry jingly and a happy new PIG! Can anyone tell me who says that? Tell me in your reviews:P)


	4. Chapter 4

Trapped in Jurassic Park

Chapter 4

Zim was working on his voot cruiser. When Tak walked up to him. "Zim...?" she said. "What?" He replied.

"I never really got the chance to thank you... you know for saving me." She said. "Why should I forgive you?? You

betrayed me. And I still saved you for some reason...I guess because my mission is a big, cruel joke." He said.

"What?" She asked. "The Tallest told me I'm just a big joke about a day ago... The only reason I still want to

bother with this dirtball, is that I still hate Dib." He said. "Zim... I'm so sorry-" She started. "I DON"T NEED YOUR

SYMPATHY!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE THIS PARAMESIUM THAT HAS TO BE PITIED!!" He screamed. "I WAS

JUST TRYING TO HELP, YOU JERK! YOU'RE NOT EVEN SORRY FOR COMPLETELY RUINING MY LIFE!!!!!!"

"I DID'NT KNOW YOU WERE IN THAT CHAMBER!!!!" He yelled. "YOU WERE TOO STUPID TO EVEN LOOK FIRST!!!!! YOU WERE A DEFECTIVE RIGHT FROM A SMEET!!!! YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A STUPID FAILURE!!!! She said as she turned around.

"Well I... well I..." She heard a sniff. She turned back around, only to see rage and sadness his eyes. "Zim, I-" But

she was too late. He was running into the jungle as his spider legs unfolded and carried him off. She ran after him.

She found him sitting on a rock. It was raining, so she brought a rain coat. Zim was sitting in the rain enduring it

but wincing in pain the whole time. She started. "Zim I'm-" "Don't" he said. "I was rude. I knew you were just trying to

apoligize... So I am sorry." "No, Zim I shouldn't have said anything like that...You're not a defective. I should be the

defective for saying that and none of this changed the fact that I could have died when it was raining when you saved me.

_You _could have died out there... Zim... thank you." She said. "You're welco- AHHHHHH!! I think I'm dying, Tak."  
"What?! Oh no!"She quickly took off her raincoat and put it on him. Enduring the pain she went to the beach and got inside the damaged, but still liveable, voot cruiser. When Zim woke up, he realized that he wasn't dead. He looked over to his side and Tak was sitting there.

"Hello, Zim."

"Tak? Did you-"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did."

"Tak, I'm sorry..." He said. "No, Zim. I'm sorry I really sould'nt have said...said..." She just collapsed on him and said into his chest, "Oh Zim, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry I called you a defective, and I'm sorry I said you were a failure!" He put his index finger under her chin and raised her face up. "It's okay." He said. She looked up at him.

"I have always loved you... ever since we first met on this filthy dirtball, I have been thinking that you were the greatest female Irken I have ever seen. Your disguise was genius!! I even enjoyed the barbeque sauce burning a little bit." Tak let out a small chuckle and said "Zim... I think I love you too..." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Zim decided he liked this feeling. She came in more to were they were frenching. When they stopped, she looked into his eyes and he looked in hers.

"Zim I really love you." She said and gave him a small kiss. "I love you too Tak." He said and gave her a

kiss right back. "Dare I?" She said as she reached for his antennae.

"No! Remember the tallest banned it for causing intense feelings of pleasure??" (From Invader Aqua's unlikely trilogy. The best writer I have seen yet:D) "I know but arent you against them now??" She asked. "In that case..." He said. "Please do so." She gave his antennae a light stroke. He went limp.

"That feels so good..." He said as he reached up to hers. He stroked her antennae. She fell limp, too. "Zim?" She

said. "Yes?" He replied dreamily. "Please do it some more." "Gladly" He replied. "Zim?" She asked. "Yes, Tak?" He replied. "Do you want to have smeets?" "We don't have a cloning machine, but I guess we could try the human way. He started to reach for her top...

LATER

"Wow, I didn't think we could pull it off, but we performed the mating ritual. I enjoyed it very much. Did you?" Zim

asked. "Yes, very much so. It brings a lot of pleasure." She said. "MIIIIIII MIIIIIII!!!!" Zim and Tak heard Gir scream.

They quickly put on their uniforms and came out of the cruiser. "Gir?! what's wrong!?" Zim yelled. "Mi Mi's gone!!!

I offered her some of mah tacos and she took them and hugged me! But then some big ol' geckos came and

attacked us!! Mi Mi gave em' a good fight, but they took her away!!" Gir said while crying. "Oh no... THE

DINOSAURS!!" Zim exlaimed. "We have to go get her!!" Tak said. "Let's go!!" Zim said. They went into the jungle.

It wasn't long before they came up on a building and some old, torn up, cages. They went inside the building. "Such

primitive technology." Zim said. "Irken babies play with more advanced machines." Tak said. "True 'dat!" Gir said.

"We had better start looking for clues." Zim said. But they heard growling. Out jumped a velociraptor at Tak. It landed

on her. "TAK!!" Zim exlaimed. He arranged his spider legs into a huge square and alingning the beams, made a blast

that could destroy a house in seconds. The raptor was fried to a crisp. The ashes fell on Tak. "Disgusting!" She

exlaimed. "How did you lean how to do that??" She asked. "Oh it's simple really-" "ZIM WATCH OUT!!" She

exlaimed. But he was too late. A raptor had creeped up behind him and chomped into his shoulder. "AHHHHHH!!" He

screamed in pain. Tak used one of her spider legs and impaled the raptor. Zim was on the ground holding his

shoulder in pain, he was bleeding immensly. "Zim, you're hurt..." Tak said. "I'll be okay." He replied. He impaled

another raptor. Gir said. "NO ONE HURTS MASTER!!!!" From his head came a number of weapons and guns. He was

blasting the raptors while he said in his duty voice, "You heal master while I hold off the dangerous life forms!!!" Tak

gave him a nod. She started pouring some healing potion on his shoulder. A raptor jumped from the ceiling and landed

on Gir. Gir used his energy sword and stabbed the raptor, though he was mortally wounded. "GIR!!" Zim said as a

whole bunch of raptors piled on him. "Zim! There's nothing you can do now!!" She said while reaching for him. But she

missed. He was running toward the raptors impaling them four at a time. He was wounded again, but not as serious as

his shoulder, but Gir was torn to pieces. "Oh no..." Tak said. She ran for the gruesome scene of dead, bloody

raptors. "I can still repair him with all of his previous personalities... I hope. In the meantime, you go search for MiMi."

"Right." She said with a nod.


End file.
